


moves through the light

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which they're all cops, and Sousuke gets paired up with Haru for an undercover assignment. To pose as a couple. To take down homophobic criminals. That's going to go well. Thanks, Captain Mikoshiba. </p><p><em>OK,</em> Sousuke thinks. <em>I can do this. I can room with Nanase and pretend I like being coached on how to deepen my relationship with him. And maybe kiss him. If the mission requires it. Maybe.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> M started all of this. Thank you, friend. I'm OK sitting alone in this hell. I'm cool. Title from Night Fever by the Bee Gees, because I am nothing if not imaginative when it comes to titles.

‘No,’ Sousuke says. ‘Hell no.’

Rin ignores him and plows on. ‘Sousuke and Haru have been assigned their duties. Undercover as a couple in the Couples’ Counsel Circle.’

‘You get to be a bartender, Makoto is a waiter, and  _we’re_  a couple?’ Sousuke says, disbelieving. Rin stares him down calmly. Sousuke holds a hand up to rub at his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. ‘No, don’t tell me. That was what the short straws were for. Why do I even bother trusting you?’

Haru, beside Sousuke, rolls his eyes.

‘The short straws were for who’s going to be giving a toast at Gou’s wedding lunch,’ Rin says. ‘ _This_ was assigned by Captain Mikoshiba.’

Sousuke wants to say that Captain Mikoshiba is a few cows short of a full farm, a couple of feathers short of a bird, and missing a few tracks from his railroad, but for the sake of keeping the peace holds back. Rin beams at him.

‘Actually,’ Nitori pipes up. ‘Rin was supposed to go with you as a couple. But Tachibana-senpai begged Captain Mikoshiba for a switch.’

 _No personal issues in the office my ass_ , Sousuke thinks, shooting Makoto a betrayed look. Makoto shrugs, smiling, and Rin clears his throat and can’t meet Sousuke’s eyes.  _You just didn’t like the thought of Rin pretend-bumping uglies with me!_

‘Dismissed,’ Rin says. ‘Haru, Sousuke, Captain Mikoshiba will give you the full briefing in his office later.’ Sousuke wants to say something to Makoto. Something cool and suave and slightly threatening, like  _nicely done, Tachibana_. Deliberate use of first name, heavy on the eye contact. But he can’t, because Makoto is a Good Cop and Sousuke is a Bad Cop and Nanase is giving him the Stink Eye, which is more than enough to distract Sousuke from saying anything to Makoto right now.

He follows Nanase into the Captain’s office. Captain Mikoshiba is standing and looking out of the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. On any other man this would be an expression of deep thought and quiet contemplation, but the soft gurgle from Captain Mikoshiba’s abdomen quietly informs Sousuke that he’s just regretting the veggie roll he had for lunch. Sousuke closes the door behind him, potentially trapping him and Nanase in here with any wind that their Captain’s body might relieve itself of. Either way, Sousuke hopes that none of them leave this office alive.

‘The standard behaviour in this precinct is usually that cops stick with their partners, so this deviation from the norm isn’t without reason. I am aware that the both of you have had your problems in the past, but whatever they are now, I ask that you set them aside.’

 _OK,_  Sousuke thinks.  _I can do this. I can room with Nanase and pretend I like being coached on how to deepen my relationship with him. And maybe kiss him. If the mission requires it. Maybe._

Captain Mikoshiba finally turns around, and gestures to the chairs. They sit.

‘Gay-friendly establishments have recently been the targets of vandals,’ Captain Mikoshiba says. ‘Not just ordinary ones. These loot the place, wreck them, hurt the guests, and in some cases, torch them. Due to the attack pattern we’ve seen, we can predict that they will be striking somewhere near Iwatobi next, Our counterparts in the next city have mobilised their staff to protect their own places, and we are ready as well. One spot in particular in our area stands out, and you’ve all been briefed by Rin so I’ll make it short. It’s most likely the Sweet Springs Resort. They have some programmes specifically catering to couples there, and... Let’s just say Iwatobi’s tourist numbers have been spiking, thanks to some rich Tokyo boys who’ve come here to save their failing marriages.’

Sousuke knows about Sweet Springs Resort. It’s famous throughout the country with its All-OK policy, introduced almost immediately after the legalisation of gay marriage in Japan. One of the pioneers in the field, the resort is popular with both heterosexual and homosexual couples.

‘We’ve had victims from these attacks, of course,’ Captain Mikoshiba continues. ‘Acid thrown in their faces. Barbaric. Three dead, as of now. We’re hoping to put a stop to this before it goes on any further. Are you two with me?’

Sousuke may hate Nanase’s guts, but he can’t sit by and watch innocent lives get destroyed just because some crazies out there disagree with their lifestyle.

‘I’m in,’ Sousuke says. He tries to look at Nanase discreetly.

Haru, looking straight ahead, nods. ‘I am in.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they check in, and (nearly) get in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, look, CHAPTER TWO IS UP! I'm planning for 10 chapters, and let's hope I'll stick with this til then. I've even got an outline up an' everything. Captain Mikoshiba would be proud of me.

Captain Mikoshiba’s expression softens and he hands them a folder each.

‘Your aliases will be in them. Please make sure to memorise the details. Dismissed.’ Sousuke is out of the office like a speeding bullet, because Lady Fortune has smiled upon them. As he rounds the door he can hear Captain Mikoshiba letting out a little squib of fart and apologising to Nanase, who was too slow to avoid the gas. 1-nil, Sousuke takes this round.

Back at his desk, he opens the folder.

Alias: Yamazaki Sousuke  
Job: Policeman  
Likes: Tonkatsu

Sousuke stares. Is there any difference to this character at all? Won’t be basically be playing himself?

As it turns out, no. The only difference here is that fake Sousuke is, in fact, in love with Haru. Deeply in love. 

+

Sousuke arrives at Sweet Springs resort on Monday afternoon to check in. Haru trails behind him, and they’re both dressed casually. Sousuke can’t stop looking at Nanase’s light blue jacket. It looks soft and well-worn (and almost  _exactly_ like the one Sousuke has at home), and so unlike how Nanase usually looks in the office (hardass, and most likely zoning out) that Sousuke can’t tear his eyes away. It looks like Nanase is wearing Sousuke’s jacket. And somehow, that thought sends a hot thrill down to Sousuke’s stomach.

It doesn’t occur to him that other people have noticed until the receptionist giggles.

‘Oh, you two are so in love! You’ll definitely like the Couples’ Counsel Circle! Coach Miho is wonderful at bringing lovers closer together, and though you don’t seem like you need it I daresay the both of you will enjoy it very much!’ She hands Sousuke their room key with a polite bow. Sousuke makes accidental eye contact with Nanase and contrary to what the receptionist thinks, that’s not a heated gaze. It’s a flat-out glare.

When they’re alone in the lift, Nanase elbows him. ‘Stop staring,’ he says. 

‘You look weird out of uniform, Nanase,’ Sousuke blurts out. This is his second time seeing him in plain clothes. The first was at a barbecue party celebrating Makoto and Rin’s first month of being together, and back then Nanase had stayed in the sea the whole time, refusing to come up even for food (until Makoto had bribed him with mackerel). There had been an incident with pineapple slices and a mix-up, which lead to a fight, and since then Rin and Makoto have celebrated their relationship milestones without anyone else present.

Haru rolls his eyes. ‘So do you. And if we’re going to make this work, Yamazaki, we’re going to have to go by our first names.’

‘Haru,’ Sousuke grumbles.

Haru inclines his head to acknowledge the fact that Sousuke is trying. ‘Yes, Sousuke?’

‘Why were we paired up, again?’

The lift reaches their floor and Haru steps out daintily, leading the way to their (shared) room. ‘Because Rin is the only one out of all of us who can mix drinks, and Makoto doesn’t want the both of you pretending to be a couple because he’s secretly possessive?’

 _Secretly_ , Sousuke’s ass. He’s seen hickeys on Rin’s neck too many times to count, and on Monday mornings Rin sometimes limps in apologetically and groans when he has to stand up from his chair. Sousuke knows what Makoto’s game is.

‘So what makes anyone think we’d be a better couple? We don’t even g- Mmf!’ Sousuke shuts up when Haru kisses him out of the blue, eyes widening.  _What the... What the fuck, Nanase?_  He’s too stunned to react and Haru pulls away almost immediately. Someone clears their throat from behind Sousuke.

‘If you’d refrain from such public displays of affection until the workshop has started,’ a man says dryly. ‘You young ones will be joining us, I think? My lovely wives and I have been attending this since it was launched. This is my third wife. Miyoko, say hello. My name is Takehata Noboru. It is time for my afternoon nap, and we shall see you later at tea.’

‘Hello,’ Haru says sedately (probably having zoned out during the monologue). He introduces both himself and Sousuke to Takehata, who looks at them critically. Sousuke tenses, ready to take action of this guy gives away any sign of being one of the attackers. But Takehata bids the both of them good day and disappears into the room next to theirs.

When they’re both in the room and safe from prying eyes, Sousuke makes a face. ‘That man was about fifty, wasn’t he?’

‘Yes,’ Haru says. ‘I believe so.’

Sousuke shudders, unzipping his bag. ‘His wife looks like she’s barely twenty. Come on, there has to be a law against that.’ Haru is unpacking as well, and Sousuke can see at least three cans of mackerel. He will refrain from further comment, because Nanase has just saved his ass from blowing their cover.

‘As a policeman, it is my job to inform you that there is no law against that.’

Sousuke groans. ‘Thanks for nothing, Nanase.’

‘ _Haru_ ,’ Haru corrects him. ‘And you do owe me thanks for kissing you to save our cover.’

At the memory Sousuke can feel a flush come to his face. He can recall the softness of Haru’s lips against his own, dry but not chapped and pleasantly warm. He pulls out his dress shirt (required for the Couples Tango later on tonight) and buries his face in it, willing away any stray thoughts of Haru actually being kissable. 

‘I’m waiting,’ Haru says, completely calm, and Sousuke wants to punch him.

‘Thank you, Haru,’ Sousuke says. ‘Now shut up and unpack.’ He tries not to think about how there’s only one bed in the middle of the room, sheets conspicuously white and crisp.

He’ll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this. I can also be found on [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
